


Doctor's orders

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Medical Examination, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: “Can you get an erection at all?” He asked bluntly. McDonough looked horribly uncomfortable at that, twisting this way and that where he sat, pulling his shirt into his lap as if trying to cover himself.“No” he eventually admitted. He was very handsome, Shelly noted. He put on his best grandfatherly look and said, in a ‘kind older man’ tone;“Not even when attempting to masturbate?”---Kinktober 2018, Day 2 - Medical (play)





	Doctor's orders

The young man that was showed into the examination room was handsome, in a clean-cut American way. Dark hair framed a face with high cheekbones, and the body wasn’t bad to look at either. He had a frame mostly consisting of lean muscles as if he had been on the track team in high school.

He also appeared terribly embarrassed and was looking everywhere but at Doctor Oberon, as if he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there.

Shelly looked down at the clipboard he held in his hand.

“Mr McDonough?” He asked to confirm.

“Yes, sir.” Mr McDonough snapped to attention like a soldier getting an order.

Definitely air force.

 

“Please remove your shirt and sit on the examining table” Shelly ordered as he put the clipboard down on a nearby medical cart.

McDonough blushed deeply but did as he was told. Removing his shirt, a toned torso was revealed, and Shelly noted that he had been right about the lean muscles. 

He warmed the stethoscope in his hand, so the temperature shock would be minimized, then went over to listen to the patient’s heart and lungs. 

It was curious how the young man’s breath seemed to catch when he started the examination, but Shelly figured he had not warmed the stethoscope properly and ignored it. 

 

“Would you tell me a little about your symptoms?” Shelly asked as he fetched the equipment he needed to check blood pressure.

“Uh…” McDonough stammered. “I… uh. That is.”

“Yes?” Shelly asked patiently. He already knew, of course. But it was always better to hear it from the patient themselves; you got more details that way.

“Um, me and my girlfriend…” 

Shelly felt a bit jealous, which was ridiculous. He had only met the man a few minutes ago.

“Yes?” he said again, still encouraging.

“Well, we… we uh… that is, I can’t…” McDonough was stuttering, his cheeks flaming.

“You can’t perform?” Shelly asked, and McDonough squirmed in response. Right, the lad had performance issues. Interesting.

“I see,” Shelly said slowly and checked his equipment. Completely normal pressure. Nothing physically wrong, then, except for the reason he was there.

 

“Can you get an erection at all?” He asked bluntly. McDonough looked horribly uncomfortable at that, twisting this way and that where he sat, pulling his shirt into his lap as if trying to cover himself.

“No” he eventually admitted. He was  _ very  _ handsome, Shelly noted. He put on his best grandfatherly look and said, in a ‘kind older man’ tone;

“Not even when attempting to masturbate?”

McDonough shook his head. Hmm.

Shelly considered his options. Then he made a decision. It was radical, but he had found that cutting the Gordian knot was usually the most effective way to get results.

 

“Mr McDonough, I am going to need you to strip” he ordered, and the man looked at him with eyes that had gone huge and anxious.

“Don’t worry, the door is closed. I need to do a thorough examination and you need to at least remove your trousers and underwear for that to be possible. Please, if you would.”

 

Reluctantly, Mr McDonough stood up and started undoing his pants. They, along with a pair of tight black briefs, fell to the floor and Shelly looked him over critically. He was well-endowed, he noted. No obvious issues, but then again that was usually the case. The stuttered breathing was a bit of a surprise, but Shelly chalked it up to embarrassment.

 

“Please lie down,” Shelly said in a smooth voice, kind but with no room for protest. McDonough obeyed, his body stretched out for the doctor’s clinical gaze like Ganymede awaiting Zeus. If Shelly hadn’t been so devoted to his work, he might have been interested.

Instead, he moved closer so that he could do a physical examination. He touched McDonough's soft cock with clinical detachment.

“Any sensations?”

“Yes, sir” was the response, slightly breathy. Interesting.

He ran his hand down over soft flesh, examining the head. It was mushroom shaped, uncut, and a healthy color. There was another breathless whimper, and Shelly noted that the young man was starting to react.  _ Interesting.  _

He carefully ran his fingers from tip to base, feeling for any physical imperfections that might hint at an underlying medical cause.

There wasn’t any, but the young man was gasping in a most inappropriate way as his cock swelled under Shelly’s touch, starting to rise.

 

“Hmm” Shelly murmured thoughtfully, moving his hand down further to check his patient’s balls. The scrotum seemed perfectly normal, no swelling or strange shape, no bumps, nothing. A normal, healthy body that was shuddering under his touch, cock hard and swollen as the young man parted his thighs, most likely on instinct.

The man groaned, a low, almost growling noise that Shelly couldn’t help wonder if his girlfriend had ever heard. Most likely not, as the lad was clearly aroused but was unable to perform with his girlfriend.

“I see that your body has a very healthy reaction,” he said thoughtfully, “but you cannot get an erection when touching yourself?”

“N-no sir” was the gasped reply, followed by a moan as Shelly’s hand returned to the lad’s erection, stroking it to check if there were any changes now that he was hard. He couldn’t find any, but the way McDonough bucked up into his hand was most distracting. 

 

Shelly thought for a moment. It wasn’t healthy for the lad, at least not his state of mind, to be unable to be sexually active on a regular basis. And he liked to take thorough care of his patients.

When a breathless “oh  _ god”  _ was heard, Shelly realized that he had kept stroking as he thought, and McDonough was writhing in pleasure under his touch.

“Please” the young man gasped, “oh god, please”   
Shelly should have stopped then, had him redress and sent him home. But he didn’t. 

 

Instead, he kept working him with slow, sure strokes, watching with great interest as fine features twisted and a blush spread from his face down over his chest, noted the way McDonough’s hips stuttered as he bit his lower lip.

“Doc-” the word was bitten off and replaced with a low groan, the lad’s back arching.

 

His orgasm seemed to take him by surprise, but Shelly really wasn’t. He knew the signs. Instead, he watched calmly as his patient shuddered and came over his own chest and stomach, arching and writhing in ecstasy even as a hoarse cry slid from his lips.

 

Shelly washed his hands, considering. Then he turned to the man still lying nude on the examination table.

“I recommend you come back at least weekly for further treatment,” he said calmly, ignoring the way his own heart raced.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
